


Home is Where You Are

by Just_that_kid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_that_kid/pseuds/Just_that_kid
Summary: Oliver and Percy have been best friends for as long as they can remember. But what happens when you start dating your best friend? And with a family of nine??When Percy and Oliver start dating, things seem to be perfect. But remember, nothing is perfect.Originally posted on WattpadOriginal story by mewattpad.com/user/just-that-kidThis book is dedicated to Jade, one of my online best friends. Wattpad is solangelo_love13
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, Perciver, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deflated_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deflated_leaf/gifts).



> I wrote this book a few months ago during the summer, and it got a lot of reads, so when I finally got my AO3 invite this morning, I decided to re-post it here.  
> Enjoy!

Re-post  
•  
Sorry for the inconvenience of the first post! I just had to troubleshoot some problems. BTW does anybody know how to make a Minecraft multiplayer server on a MacBook Pro?  
•  
"Oliver! Take that back!" Percy Weasley chased his friend across the courtyard, only to exhaust himslef. Oliver ran over to Percy, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny? And you better take that back mister! I care about things other than studying!" Oliver laughed yet again.

"Like what?"

Percy, while trying his best not to say you, blurted it out, not able to contain it any longer "You, okay!? I care about you!" Oliver smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I care about you, too, Percy."

"Ollie, that's not what I meant. I meant to say I care care about you."

"Yeah, so do I, Percy. C'mon, let's go to bed."

Word count: 109


End file.
